Un été pour l'aimer
by meliedu78
Summary: Hermione se retrouve à passer le mois d'Août chez les Weasley. Elle a un mois pour séduire l'homme de ses rêves... HG/FW Première fic
1. Introduction

Introduction :

Tous les personnages « classiques » appartiennent à J.K.Rowling (Hermione, Harry…)

Tous les éventuels autres personnages, sont de mon invention (Emeline…)

Toute ressemblance frappante avec une autre fic, ne serait pas de ma volonté. Merci de me prévenir si c'est le cas.

Résumé : « Un été pour l'aimer… »

Hermione se retrouve à passer le mois d'août chez les Weasley. Elle a un mois pour séduire l'homme de ses rêves… ;)

.: C'est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire… N'hésitez pas à mettre de reviews, mais si c'est pour me critiquer, je veux quelque chose de construit, merci. :) :.


	2. Une bonne nouvelle

**Chapitre 1 : Une bonne nouvelle**

Il était 8h35 en ce matin du 31 juillet. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un frappait à sa fenêtre. Elle attrapa sa baguette et regarda qui cela pouvait bien être. Elle aperçut alors un petit hibou. Elle lui ouvrit et prit le parchemin qu'il portait. Elle reconnut alors l'écriture de son meilleur ami : Ron Weasley.

_Hermione,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Au Terrier c'est génial, l'ambiance est tranquille ! Harry nous a rejoint le week-end dernier pour passer le mois d'août avec nous. Alors je voulais savoir… Que dirais-tu de venir toi aussi ? Tu nous manques énormément Hermy'. Il y a tout le monde ici, George, Fred, Gin', Bill, Charlie, Harry, papa, maman…Il ne manque plus que toi !! Tu pourrais venir dès demain ! Envoies ta réponses dès que tu reçois ma lettre s'il te plait._

_Bisous, je __t'ai__…t'adore,_

_Ron._

« Ce pauvre Ron, après toutes ces années, il n'arrivera jamais à m'avouer son amour. C'est tellement craquant » pensa-t-elle.

Il fallait maintenant qu'elle prévienne Emelyne, son amie d'enfance, qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir ensemble le lendemain, et bien sûr, ses parents, bien qu'elle sache qu'il serait entièrement d'accord de la laisser partir. Rien n'était assez beau pour faire plaisir à leur Hermione chérie. Emelyne n'était pas au courant du fait qu'Hermione était une sorcière (évidemment..), elle pensait juste que son amie était dans une école pour surdouée, comme le lui avait si bien répété Hermione. Elle saisit son téléphone, qu'elle n'utilisait qu'en dehors de Poudlard et composa le numéro d'Emeline.

- Allo Emy' ?

- Moui ?

- C'est Herm' ! Comment ça va poulette ?

- Tu viens de me réveiller… Mouais bof, comme d'habitude quoi, et toi ?

- Ca va, ça va !! _Ah oui c'est vrai il n'est que 8h50…_Heu dis moi…

- Oui ?

- Demain… Je heu… Je crois qu'on ne va pas pouvoir se voir…

- QUOI ?! Mais Herm' t'avais promis, t'abuses !

- Ben en fait c'était pas prévu du tout… Mes amis…

- QUOI TES AMIS ? J'SUIS PAS TON AMIE MOI ?

- Si, si bien sûr mais heu… Ils m'ont invitée à passer le mois d'août avec eux… Et heu… Enfin, j'ai accepté, j'ai tellement l'habitude de le faire…

- Oui mais d'habitude c'est juste les deux dernières semaines !! Et puis en plus tu sais à quel point ça va pas en ce moment…

- Oui je sais Emy', je suis désolée… Tu sais il te méritait pas. T'en trouveras un génial tu sais, t'inquiètes surtout pas pour ça ma puce…

- Herm' s'il te plait…

- Emy', je peux pas, j'ai déjà accepté… _Ouh la menteuseuh, t'en as juste assez qu'elle te parle de ses problèmes de cœur hein ?_

- Bon bah, bonne vacances, salut !

_Bip…Bip…Bip…_

« Rah nan, elle était obligée de réagir comme ça aussi ? »

Elle commença a préparer sa valise pour partir chez les Weasley. Toutes ses anciennes robes de sorcières étaient étalées sur son lit. « Il va falloir que je refasse ma garde robe moi, j'espère qu'on ira faire un tour quand je serai au Terrier. » Quand elle eu fini elle nettoya sa baguette et la rangea dans sa valise. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et répondit à Ron.

_Coucou Ronnie !_

_Impatients de me voir alors hein ?! J'accepte volontiers l'invitation ! J'ai tellement de vous revoir tous ! S'il te plait, dis à Ginny qu'il faudra absolument que je lui parle !! _

_Gros bisous à tous, je vous aime._

_Hermy'_

Elle attacha le parchemin à la pâte du hibou qui attendait toujours patiemment, et lui ouvrit la fenêtre, puis elle se rallongea et attendit que ses parents se lèvent.

- Papa, maman… Est-ce que vous accepteriez que je passe le mois d'août chez les Weasley… ?

- Mais, d'habitude tu n'y vas que les deux dernières semaines Hermione, tu es sûre que cela ne t'empêchera pas de réviser correctement ? répondit Mrs. Granger

- Mais maman, tu me connais non ? Quand il s'agit de révision, je suis imperturbable !

- Cela n'empêche rien ! Tu partirais quand ? ajouta-t-elle précipitamment

- Demain. T'es d'accord ?!

- Bon… Heu… Chéri ?

- Allez, je pense qu'on peut la laisser partir sans problèmes non ? Ces Weasley sont des gens bien !

- Bon, bon… C'est d'accord…

- MERCI MAMAN JE T'AIME TRES FORT !!

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et se mit à sauter partout d'impatience…

* * *

**N'hésitez surtout pas pour les reviews... :)  
Si quoi que ce soit vous parait bizarre, si vous aimez... Pareil Reviews. :P**

**Merci.. :)**


	3. Des retrouvailles plus qu'attendues

**Chapitre 2 : Des retrouvailles plus qu'attendues**

Il était désormais dans les environs de 16h00 quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée, puis des éclats de voix.

- Hermiooooone ! C'est pour toi !

- J'arrive maman ! _Pourvu que ça ne soit pas Emy' qui revient à la charge…_

- Elle descendit les marches qui la menait tout droit dans le salon, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- HERMY' ! Comme tu m'as manquée !

- GINNY ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! dit-elle, en la serra très fort dans ses bras

- Si t'es pas heureuse de me voir, je repars… Disons plutôt qu'ON repart !

- Bon Ginny, tu vas la monopoliser longtemps Hermione là ?

- OH YEAAAAAAAAAH ! HARRY, RON !

- Alors, on t'a manqué ? dit Harry avec malice

- Mais oui !! Trop !! Mais, c'était pas censé être demain le rendez-vous ?

- Bah si, mais tu nous manquais trop… Alors on est passé te voir ! répondit Ron

- Mais ?! Même Fred et Georges sont là ?!

- Oui oui, il fallait bien accompagner les petits !

- Bande d'ingrats… !

- Allez, nous aussi on t'aime petite Hermy'.

- Bon alors tu vas chercher ta valise ?!

- J'arrive !

Elle expliqua la situation à ses parents, qui lui laissèrent le droit d'aller chez ses amis. Elle prit sa valise et demanda comment ils allaient tous se rendre au Terrier, et les jumeaux lui répondirent qu'ils allaient « évidemment » prendre les transports en commun. Elle regarda Fred réduire sa valise (il était majeur) et la mettre dans sa poche.

Ils se mirent en route pour le Terrier, mais il fallait d'abord qu'ils passent par Londres, plus précisément par le chemin de Traverse, où les attendait Mr.Weasley.

- Bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu ? Alors comme ça tu as accepté de passer le mois d'août avec ces énergumènes ? Ils sont de plus en plus insupportable.

- Bonjour Mr.Weasley. Ca va très bien et vous ? Je suis très contente de venir au Terrier, le monde magique commençait à me manquer sérieusement. Et puis, j'arriverais peut être à les assagir, qui sait.

- J'espère pour toi… Fred et Georges sont de pire en pire, personne ne peut les calmer, répondit-il de façon à ce que juste Hermione puisse entendre

- Hep papa, pas de messes basses avec Hermione !

- Ca ne te regarde pas Fred !

- Laisse la tranquille un peu ! Viens Hermione, on part.

- Heu oui Fred, j'arrive. _Vraiment bizarre lui…_Mr.Weasley, on part devant, je suppose que vous nous rejoignez pour qu'on puisse prendre la poudre de cheminette ?

- Heu non, Fred et Georges vont vous faire transplaner, ils ont leur permis, moi je dois retourner travailler, c'était juste pour te faire un petit coucou.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure M.Weasley.

- Et arrête avec tes « Mr.Weasley », même Harry m'appelle Arthur.

- D'accord, Arthur.

Fred l'appela alors pour qu'elle se dépêche de les rejoindre. Harry et Ginny partirent avec Georges, tandis que Hermione et Ron partirent avec Fred. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Terrier.

En arrivant au Terrier, Hermione trébucha et tomba sur Fred, qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne les fasse tomber tous les deux.

- Oulà Hermione fait attention un peu !

- Heu oui désolée Fred ! _Qu'est ce qu'il peut être craquant quand il sourit._

Ginny l'appela et elle, montèrent toutes les deux dans sa chambre. Ginny se mit alors à hurler :

- ALORS TU DEVAIS ME DIRE QUOI ??

- Hey, du calme Gin', on a tout le temps pour se raconter tout ça !

- Nan mais diiiiis !

- Dis moi plutôt comment ça se passe toi les amours.

- Bah tu sais, Harry il m'évite de plus en plus… J'ai peur que la mort de Dumbledore l'ait un peu trop affecté…

- Tu sais, il l'aimait beaucoup Gin', mais ne t'en fais pas, il reviendra vers toi ma puce. Parole de Granger !

- Aller Hermy', dis moi plutôt toi sur qui tu flashes !

- Bah… Personne en particulier… Avant, mais tu le sais, j'étais plutôt en love sur Ron, mais là… Je le trouve plutôt immature en fait.

- Ah Ronnie… Il ne changera jamais. Il est fou amoureux de toi tu sais ?

- Oui, je l'ai appris. Mais bon on verra bien… Peut être qu'il se calmera. Enfin j'espère, j'ai pas tellement envie qu'il se mette à hurler qu'il m'aime !

Pendant ce temps là dans la chambre des jumeaux.

- Hey Fred, qu'est ce que t'as ?

- Rien, pourquoi ?

- Bah j'sais pas tu regardes dans le vide, t'es tout bizarre.

- Ah oui… Possible…

Il était maintenant 1h00 du matin. Hermione ne trouvait pas le sommeil et se tournait dans son lit. Elle se leva, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, afin de ne pas réveiller Ginny, qui dormait paisiblement depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient au salon, et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle entendit un bruit de pas et décida de ne plus faire de bruit. Les pas se dirigèrent dans la cuisine, elle partit discrètement regarder qui cela pouvait bien être à une heure pareille, regardant par la porte laissée entrouverte.

_Ah Fred…Oh purée, il est presque nu ! Hermione reste calme…Respire… Qu'est ce qu'il est sexy ! Oh non, ne pense pas à ça ! Ca ne te ressemble pas Herm'. Reprend toi un peu bordel !_

- Hermione ?!

- _Mince, à force de penser j'en avais presque oublié sa présence… _Heu, oui, c'est moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous à me mater comme ça ? Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Hey, mais j'te mate pas, arrête de te faire des idées ! Je regardais juste qui c'était à cette heure…

- Oui, oui, j'te crois Hermy'… Allez, dis moi plutôt ce que toi tu fous ici.

- J'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis partie me poser dans le canapé.

- Je peux te tenir compagnie peut être ?

- Oui bien sûr, si tu veux.

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, Fred sur les talons.

- Je t'ai entendu parler de Ron tout à l'heure. Tu sais que Gin' et toi, devriez être plus discrète ? Si ça avait été lui qui avait entendu, il aurait été malheureux… Et j'ai beau le trouver stupide parfois, c'est mon frère, je veux pas qu'il souffre.

- Oui je sais, mais bon, tu connais ta sœur, la discrétion c'est pas trop son truc.

- Ah ça oui ! Je confirme !

Ils se mirent à rire, tout doucement et parlèrent de tout et de rien, pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que chacun leur tour, ils ne s'endorment…

* * *

**Alors, comment trouvez-vous cette suite??**

Hachi01 : Merci Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)  
mcgonagallfan07 : Merci beaucoup.. :)  
Valderoy4 : C'est en effet très explicite ;) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite :)


	4. Drôles de situations

**Chapitre 3 : Drôles de situations**

- Chuuut Georges, tais-toi un peu ! Tu vas les réveiller !

- Bah c'est un peu mon but aussi andouille !

- Laisses les !

Hermione se réveilla en entendant des bruits et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie aux côtés de Fred ! _AVEC FRED !_ Elle leva un peu la tête et aperçut Ginny et Georges. Elle prit peur et bascula par terre.

- AÏE ! Heu… Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

- Suffisamment longtemps pour nous rendre compte que t'avais l'air bien là ! ;)

- GEORGES, ARRÊTES UN PEU !

- Oh c'est bon, si on a plus le droit de dire la vérité Gin'…

- Ah heu… Enfin c'est pas ce que vous croyez hein !

- Oui, oui… Enfin… On croit rien du tout hein !

- Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, hier je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis descendue m'asseoir sur le canapé, quand j'ai entendu Fred. Alors on est parti discuter tous les deux et voilà !

- T'as pas à te justifier Hermione, vous faites ce que vous voulez tous les deux !

- Mais Ginny ! Puisque je te dis qu'on a rien fait !

Fred se réveilla alors et grommela un truc du genre : _« Vous pourriez pas vous taire ? Je dors moi ! »_. Hermione profita de cette interruption pour monter discrètement dans la salle de bain du premier étage.

- Mademoiselle Hermione Granger !

- Heu… Oui… ?

- Tu comptais aller où comme ça ?

- Prendre ma douche tiens !

- Ah ok, j'pensais que tu nous fuyais !

- Mais non… Quelle idée… _Quelle naïve cette Ginny !_

_J'ai dormi avec Fred Weasley ! Le grand frère de l'homme que j'ai aimé depuis ma première année ! Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?!_

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, puis sentit quelqu'un l'attirer doucement dans un coin, tout en prenant soin de l'empêcher de crier.

- Chuuut, Hermione c'est moi ! Fred !

- FRED ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE PREND ?

- Chuuut ! Rien, j'voulais juste te parler.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Dis moi… Cette nuit… Il s'est rien passé hein ?

- Que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé ? On parlait et on s'est endormi c'est tout.

- Ah ok… Mais heu…

- Oui ?

- Ce matin je me suis réveillé et heu… Tu dormais dans mes bras…

- Ah heu…

- Ca voulait rien dire hein ?

- Bien sûre que non !

- Ah ok, merci…

Il partit, l'air troublé. _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à lui ? Il est vraiment bizarre en ce moment… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être sexy quand même… Waouu Herm' calme toi un peu. Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait que t'arrêtes, t'es amoureuse de Ron j'te rappelles. _Elle entra dans la salle de bain, et prit une douche pour se remettre les idées en place.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Quelques jours plus tard ils reçurent leur lettre de Poudlard, ils décidèrent donc de partirent sur le Chemin de Traverse le jour même, car c'était déjà le 20 août. Ils partirent donc en début d'après midi, accompagné de Fred et Georges, qui voulaient faire le plein de farces et attrapes. Hermione se dirigea avec Ginny vers un magasin de robes, afin de changer les leurs qui étaient devenues trop petite. Elles en profitèrent pour acheter leur robe de bal.

- Hermy' t'es trop belle dans celle là !

Elle était dans une longue robe noire avec des manches longues qui s'élargissaient au poignet, le col en V était bordé par de la dentelle (noire) et elle était pailletée. Mais par-dessus tout, elle était fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

_C'est vrai que j'suis sexy quand j'veux ! Hihihi !_

- Attends Hermy' j'reviens, y a un beau garçon là bas, en plus il a l'air seul !

- Et Harry ?

- Bof, t'inquiètes pas, Harry c'est toujours le premier, mais faut bien que j'me défoule !

Hermione retourna donc dans sa cabine, quand elle entendit le bruit du rideau.

- Gin… FRED ?

- Chuuut Hermy', s'il te plait, ne dit rien…

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? T'as pas l'impression que j'allais me changer.

- Oui je sais, désolé…

- Bon ça passe pour cette fois… Tu voulais quoi ?

- Ah heu… Enfin c'est à propos de l'autre soir…

- Quoi ? C'est passé non ? Ca représentait rien.

- Ah heu oui… -**Il rougit- **_Je pourrais jamais lui dire…_

_- Rah arrêtes de rougir ou je vais te sauter dessus !_ Bon, quoi ?

- Hermionepourmoicarepresentaitquelquechose.

- Quoi ?! J'ai rien compris.

- Pour moi ça représentait quelque chose Hermione.

- Que… Comment ça ?

- Non rien, oublie.

- Fred, ne pars pas s'il te plait… Explique moi.

- Hermione c'est pas dur à comprendre quand même !

Puis il partit en courant, laissant une Hermione complètement perdue au milieu des vêtements.

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews à tous, voici la suite, en esperant qu'elle plaise. - Elle est courte je sais. :/ Mais j'arrivais pas à mettre sur papier tout ce que j'avais en tête, donc quelques modifications peuvent être à prévoir. J'ai l'impression d'aller vite dans mon histoire en fait. Même si j'avais prévu que 5 ou 6 chapitres (plus si c'est vraiment nécéssaire, mais c'est vraiment en cas d'extrême urgence lol!) -  
Go reviews lol!**


	5. Ah les hommes !

**Chapitre 4 : Ah les hommes !**

_Facile à comprendre ?! Il est mignon lui (oh oui, très mignon même…) ! Il me dit ça comme ça, puis d'un seul coup s'en va en courant ! J'suis pas voyante, j'ai pas une boule de cristal, et je suis pas legimens !_

Hermione était désemparée quand Ginny reparue.

- Bah il s'passe quoi Hermy' ?

- Nan rien désolée, je réfléchissais à quelle robe j'allais prendre, elles sont toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres !

- Prends celle que tu veux, je te l'offre !

- Pas question Gin', ou alors je t'offre la tienne en retour !

- Mais ! J'suis pas d'accord moi !

- T'es pas en position de négocier !

- Ok… ok…

Hermione choisit une robe à bretelles bleue ciel plutôt simple, plissée à partir de la taille et Ginny une jolie robe rouge sang fendue jusqu'au mollet, avec un col bateau en dentelle, et des petites perles un peu partout. Hermione s'acheta en plus un joli collier « sautoir » en perles bleues océan. Elles décidèrent ensuite de s'offrir un petit moment de détente, entre filles. Elles allèrent donc s'asseoir à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, leur glacier préféré. Elles discutèrent - entre autres – de cours, de leur futur métier, mais surtout, de garçons ! Ginny s'empressa alors de lui demander ce qu'il se passait avec Fred, mais Hermione répondit qu'il ne se passait rien et qu'ils s'étaient simplement endormis en amis, après avoir passé la nuit à discuter. Ginny ne la cru pas et continua de la harceler de questions jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui dise :

- Bon Gin', tu as beau être ma meilleure amie tu me gaves là !

- Je suis vexée Hermione Jane Granger !

- Gin', je suis désolée, mais puisque je te dis qu'il ne se passe rien entre Fred et moi…

- Tu mens (8) lalala !

- NON !

- Restes calme Hermy', je rigole, je te crois…

- T'as intérêt espèce de furie rousse !

Elles rirent de bon cœur, et continuèrent leur discussion.

Peu après, les garçons vinrent les rejoindre. Fred se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe et ne prenait pas vraiment part aux discussions (ou plutôt, commérages…) des autres membres du groupe. Ils évoquèrent leur tristesse d'être séparés des jumeaux à la rentrée. A cette idée, Fred se ferma encore plus aux autres. Ils ne pourraient plus s'échapper en douce du dortoir tous ensemble, les jumeaux ne pourraient plus continuer leur commerce de Boîtes à Flemme et autres Crèmes Canari aux autres élèves de l'école. Et enfin, ils ne pourraient plus tout simplement passer du bon temps entre amis. Cette idée les acheva. Ils décidèrent de terminer leurs courses, puis de rentrer au Terrier.

Ils arrivèrent au Terrier. Fred et Georges partirent dans leur chambre, Harry s'éclipsa on ne sait où, Ginny le suivit, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent donc seuls. Ils furent gênés un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione n'engage la conversation.

- Alors Ronnie… Pressé de retourner à Poudlard ?

- #Ca va nous changer sans les deux imbéciles.#

- De quoi ?

- Je disais que ça va me manquer d'être ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah tous ensemble et tout…

- On sera ensemble là bas !

- Oui, oui… C'est vrai… _Mais on ne pourra jamais être seuls, que ici, c'est beaucoup plus simple…_

- Bon je te laisse, je vais chercher Ginny. A tout à l'heure !

_- Hey mince…_A tout à l'heure.

_Sacré Ronnie, jamais content lui…_

Hermione partit en direction de la chambre de Ginny, elle frappa discrètement puis entra dans la chambre sans attendre de réponse. Elle trouva Ginny, endormie dans les bras de Harry, tous deux à moitié nus.

_Je suis tellement heureuse qu'ils se soient remis ensemble… HUM HERMIONE ILS SONT NUS ET TOI TU RESTES LA COMME UNE ANDOUILLE !!_

Elle redescendit donc les escaliers, et partit s'asseoir sur une chaise dans la cuisine, laissant filer le temps à une vitesse incroyable, lorsque Fred entra à son tour dans la pièce…

* * *

**  
Voilà je suis désolée tout le monde de l'énooorme attente que j'ai du causer (ahah!), mais voilà j'ai eu des problèmes persos, puis des problèmes d'ordi enfin bref, très compliqué tout ça. J'ai fais une petite suite très courte en attente d'un prochain chapitre meilleur, bisous !**


End file.
